Hitherto, services exist that distribute footage captured of a sports game both as a live distribution, and as a distribution of Video On Demand (VOD) content. In such services, sometimes there are occasions when the identification from footage is desired, for example, of scenes of interest such as scenes in which a point is scored.
For this, a scene of interest is recognized as being when a sharp rise in sound volume is detected in audio data corresponding to footage.
There has also been a proposal to identify highlight segments in video including a frame sequence.